Mi último instante a tu lado
by Umbra Silentium
Summary: Te miré. Anhelo decirte: "Te amo". Lo sé, nunca volverás.


**ACLARACIÓN: ****Hey Arnold! no es de mi propiedad. No pretendo vender mi historia de melodrama típico, puesto que le pertenece al flamante creador Craig Batlett.**

**EDITADO: ****Sufrió un error de formato, por lo que la falta de letras eran una horrenda ortografía. Esta historia la escribí en otra cuenta pero perdí el control de ella. Así que la subo en esta nueva cuenta. Tiene desde el 2012 en línea. **

**MI ÚLTIMO INSTANTE A TU LADO**

En un recinto cerrado, un chico vestido de negro, totalmente destrozado liberaba mil suspiros provenientes de su alma atormentada, el chico murmuraba—Te amo tanto—

Quiere que el mundo se la regrese, pero no era así, la vida quería separarlos una vez más y es que como no llorar, sí la vida te arrebata al amor de tu vida.

Era como ver el espejismo roto a través del cristal y no poderlo alcanzarlo, ver toda tu vida alejarse por el horizonte, llevándose tu felicidad en la lejanía. Es tan frustrante sentir la ira correr por tus venas sentir mil punzadas en tu alma y caer vencido por el dolor.

— ¿Por qué no puedo verla otra vez y confesarle todo lo que siento? ¿Por qué callé y no le dije todo lo que sentía? ¿Por qué! — gritaba desesperado.

Sabe que gritar al viento no funciona de nada absolutamente, lo sabe, pero no encuentra otra forma adecuada de expresarse. Siente un sabor amargo en el fondo de su corazón, algo que es incurable. Con ella se ha ido parte de su alma, ha sido sepultado. Ve oscuridad junto a un río de sangre en un pasaje. Maldice a Dios y al absurdo destino, desearía retarlo. Jura venganza, si, ese sentimiento agudo que aniquila a su atormentada alma poco a poco inyectando veneno, negando el paso al perdón, apoyado por la ira, infundado por el desconsuelo.

Es tan duro verla inerte postrada en esa cama, sin poder moverse. No puede culparla no era lo suficientemente fuerte. La vida maltrato mucho a su lastimado ser, no pudo aguantar tantas caídas. Se lamenta, él no estuvo para ella en ningún momento, sabe que pudo hacer algo por ella, pero (...) no lo hizo, sabe que sufrió por la partida de aquél chico, como él ahora sufre por la suya.

— ¡No es justo!— grita desesperadamente siendo un falso intento de esperanza, por ver a un ángel caer del cielo y la devolviera a la vida.

—Mi más sentido pésame— escucha a una persona mencionar a su familia. Por un minúsculo momento que piensa que esas palabras que no sirven de aliento y pierden valor alguno. Simplemente, porque esa persona no está en su lugar.

No es el único que sufre por su partida. Su familia está destrozada, también su mejor amiga. Siente rabia e impotencia, para que lamentarse, ellos no hicieron nada, ni él tampoco.

Ellos fueron los que la orillaron a esa dura decisión: dar fin con su vida, con ese tormento, con ese sufrimiento. La culpabilidad lo carcomía, él no le dio una razón más para vivir. Además, odiaba aquel que le dio lo único para permanecer en ese sitio, cuantas veces no escucho que Arnold era lo único bueno en su vida. El sabía que Helga amaba a ese chico con locura. Claro era un secreto, como él lo hace con ella.

Y es que ese chico tenía un sueño, encontrar a sus padres a pesar de todo, y lo logro, gracias a la esperanza, amor y fuerza. Esos tres elementos que ella y a todos ellos sus compañeros le quisieron brindar. Pero su egoísmo no le permitió mirar la vida que arruinó, no le importo dejar a todos atrás. Arnold le arrebató el único único soporte, a todo ese tormento diario, en su vacía y monótona vida. Sin saber que era él. Todo era dolorosamente extraño y coincidente, sucedió lo mismo con él.

Ahora como se lamentaba, todo el sufrimiento que no le pudo evitar. Estaba muerta, en aquel sepelio está su corazón roto. Después sería enterrado en aquel frío cementerio, a su lado, al lado de la mujer que ama. Brainy no se rendiría tan fácil, tenía que seguir adelante. No seguiría su ejemplo, el viviría para prevalecer su recuerdo.

Para Brainy el amar es un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan sólido, sólo cuando se ama de verdad. Ella era parte de su alma, aquello que siempre lo complementó, aunque no le correspondiera.

Y es que el amar es tan fuerte para él, porque ella era parte de su alma, era eso que lo complementó, que en cada momento formó y formará parte de vida.

Soltó una lágrima, una de muchas que derramaría al verla partir, pues en él prevaleció el recuerdo de su muerte.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Escena retrospectiva -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Brainy se encontraba con la mejor amiga de Helga, cuando recibió un mensaje donde Helga le pedía verla, pues quería darle algo de suma importancia. Phoebe inmediatamente se dirigió al sitio acompañada de Brainy, el eterno enamorado de Helga.

Phoebe entro sola a la casa, paso a la habitación de Helga, donde esta le entrego un paquete.

—Quiero que le des esto a mis padres y esto a Arnold.

— Está bien.

—Esto, amiga, esto es para ti. —el dijo con una falsa sonrisa

— ¡Wow!, pero ¿Qué es esto?

—Esto es un regalo, mi último regalo que te daré

Esto dejo sin palabras a Phoebe.

—Pe… pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nada vete tranquila y no lo abras aún.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Me estás asustando, Helga. — Deseaba que fuera mentira lo que imaginaba, sus hermosos ojos llorosos la delataban.

—Y tampoco entregues los paquetes todavía. ¿Me harás ese favor?

—Pe… pero ¿qué es lo que…?

— ¿Lo harás?

—Está bien ¿cuándo?

—Tú sabrás cuando…— Mencionó con notoria tristeza y melancolía en su voz

— ¿Es todo?

—Sí gracias. ¡Adiós y recuérdalo, te quiero mucho! Gracias por todo. — Se despido desde la puerta

De camino a casa de Phoebe, ella le relataba todo lo sucedido a Brainy, el preocupado y no estaba tan seguro de que ella estuviera bien llevó a Phoebe a su hogar y regresó a la fría casa de Helga quería saber que estaba bien por lo que partió a casa de Helga y fue cuando la vio…

Llorando desconsoladamente al borde del techo de su habitación y su corazón estaba visiblemente destrozado, quería estar a su lado, abrazarla. Todo a su alrededor se tornaba de un color oscuro cuando la veía así. Decidió subir por la escalera de incendios, pero fue demasiado la escucho gritando al viento, para liberar así lo que su corazón ahogó y calló por años…

— ¡Odio todo, Adiós a mi castigo, mi vida! — Cayendo en un precipicio sin fin.

Él no pudo más rompió en llanto.

Bajo de inmediato comenzó a gritar de una manera desesperada

— ¡Ayuda, ayuda! —No había pulso, por su cabeza recorría un hilo de sangre. Su corazón no quería admitirlo, estaba muerta. Un pinchazo de agujas invadiendo su alma, no quería admitir su muerte, era tan difícil. Reaccionó tenía que llamar a una ambulancia aunque fuera demasiado. Llegaron paramédicos, su familia, los forenses. Todo lo demás era tan doloroso que parecía una pesadilla demasiado irreal, sacada de sus más profundos temores.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin de la escena retrospectiva—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Recordar es pasaje tan amargo, fue tan doloroso revivir cada imagen que divagaba en su mente. No podía negarlo, él lo presentía, y Phoebe se lamentaba el no haber hecho nada.

Arnold, como odiaba ese nombre toda puñalada en aquel frágil corazón era por él, Phoebe lo decía. ¡Qué idiota! Y es que ¿Cómo no amar a tan hermoso ángel? Y él solo la dejo a la deriva de su suerte, sabiendo por más de mil poemas donde le demostraba que él era su todo, que ella no podía vivir sin él. Cuantas veces no deseó estar en su lugar ser aquel que lo inspirará a cada segundo, a quien profesaba ese amor tan puro y franco. El dar todo por el nada, ese amor sin egoísmos, donde sólo importa el ser amado. Él solo llego a ser su amigo y el loco obsesionado exactamente como ella con él.

Su familia no era de mucha ayuda, disfuncional, ella siempre ignorada y ajena a esa casa nadie la tomaba en serio. Era tan solo un fantasma en un cuento de terror, y es que es duro saber que a nadie la interesas y eres inexistente, hagas lo que hagas no le importas ni si quiera a tu familia. ¿Cómo el qué ser humano solo aprecia lo que alguna vez tuvo y lo valora cuando ya lo perdió? Gran incógnita sin respuesta alguna.

Para todos: diferente, rara, extraña, complicada. Para él era única, valiosa, irremplazable, una maravilla por descubrir, un código secreto revelado únicamente para sus ojos esa belleza que nadie entendía, la belleza de su alma. Sus poemas solo demostraban el interior de un alma que sufre y que es capaz de amar.

Eso fue lo que lo cautivó de ella, porque es única a su manera, porque para él era una obra maestra creada por él ser más grande, porque para él era su rosa negra.

"La vio caer con los brazos extendidos, Gritando para liberar así, lo que su corazón calló por años" Otra lágrima fue liberada de su cárcel de sentimientos, esa imagen jamás saldría de su mente.

**Fin**

_  
Helga está muy lastimada y decide dar fin a su tormento, en este caso, Brainy sufre por ella (ya que como todos sabemos, él está enamorado de ella) Relata su muerte, desde su perspectiva. Además de algunos aspectos de su vida. Si imaginan, además de Brainy ser todo un espía, era amigo cercano de Phoebe y Helga, sólo que no deseo relatar eso, ya que sólo es un One-Shot. Por eso conoce tantos aspectos de su vida. Arnold no está, se mudo a San Lorenzo con sus padres, ahí el impulso que la orilló al suicidio. Tal vez no sea algo que les agrade pero es sólo una loca idea.


End file.
